Dreaming A Little Dream
by PhantomsEmiiChey
Summary: Title and rating subject to change. I couldnt think of a summary and since I'm typing on a phone at the moment, I hope you will just open it and check it out! Pairings are a secret until they happen! Enjoy!


A/N: So here I am, and here is my very first fanfic. I have written many, many things, buy fanfic is still relatively new to me. Well, the writing part anyway, as I have read many of the stories here. All characters belong to their respective owners. My OC Cheyenne belongs to keep, and so do any other future OC's. This chapter is a bit small, but I don't want to rush anything! I do hope that you enjoy this story, and I hope to make it a long one! If there is something that you would like added, please let me know! Well, I hope you read, and do review! - PhantomsEmiiChey

Chapter 1: Stupid Decisions and Bad Habits ~Cheyenne~

I grabbed my purse, stuffing my cigarettes, cell phone, and other essential items into my already bulging, oversized bag. I turned to look at the mirror, closing my eyes at the reflection staring back at me. I despised looking at myself in the mirror but forced myself to. I was overweight. Not morbidly so, but to the point that it had began to take a toll on my health. It didn't help that I smoked. It had began making it impossible to sing anymore. The one thing that I loved more than anything, and it was being taken away from me. All because of stupid decisions that I had mad, and bad habits that I couldn't stop. "I guess I've passed the point of no return," I told myself. I looked at my nightstand, ashamed when I grabbed the king-sized bag of sniffles, stuffing them into the pocket of my hoodie. I turned, thinking that nobody could ever love somebody such as me. They would be repulsed. As I turned around to leave, everything turned black. My body turned cold. Not realizing what was happening, my thoughts remained the same. My last thought was that of, "Who could ever love a monster such as I. _ "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" As my mind slowly awakened, I realized that the voice, a females, was vaguely familiar. I opened my eyes, startled at my strange surroundings. Wasn't I just in my bedroom? I sat up, wincing as my head exploded, feeling as if millions of needles were jumping around throughout my entire body. "Meg, please pour some water for our guest," said the same voice. I turned my head, grimacing once again. That pain was quickly pushed to the back as shock took over. "M-Madame Giry?" Her head cocked to the side, confused at me knowing her. My mind couldn't come to terms when I saw who I was talking to, especially when Meg appeared in front of me, holding a glass of water. She looked exactly like the actress who had portrayed her in the 2004 adaptation of " The Phantom of the Opera". Fear ran through me as realization struck me. "Where a-am I?" I could fear tears burning my eyed as I waited for an answer that I already knew. "You don't know?" Madame Giry asked, bewildered. "Why, my dear, you're in the Opera Populaire. _ I had somewhat calmed down since I had been told where I was. I had sat in shock for a few moments, not believing her. How could I have passed out, waking up to find that I was in a story. I must be dreaming. That's it, I thought to myself. "Where is my purse?" I asked. Meg instantly reached down, handing me the huge bag that I had been clinging to before I had blacked out. The first thing that I grabbed for was my cigarettes. I looked at Madame Giry, a Newport in one hand, a lighter in the other. "No, go ahead," she said, while Meg now looked shocked. I quickly lit my cigarette and after the first drag, I began my questions. "How did I get here?" Madame Giry shrugged. "I'm not sure, dear. I heard a noise come from the Prima Donna room, and when I looked in, you were lying on the floor. My mind was racing. I had just been in the bedroom of my apartment, about to leave. Something must have happened after I blacked out. People don't just wake up and find themselves in The Phantom of the Opera for God's sake. "Are you alright, dear?" Madame Giry asked, worry in her voice, and written on her face. "I think s-so," I said with a small stutter and added, "Please, call me Cheyenne."


End file.
